The present invention relates to a manually operable attachment for the non-locking or emergency locking retractor adapted for a use in a safety belt for vehicle.
In safety belt systems for vehicles, various locking mechanisms have been proposed with a view to preventing further withdrawal of the belt when there is a quick change in the velocity of a vehicle due to vibration, rolling, collision and so on.
It is sometimes required to hold baggage on a front passenger seat or an infant or children on an auxiliary carrier placed thereon with the use of the safety belt. In the non-locking retractors, or emergency locking retractors, however, there is a possibility that the restraint effect of the belt on the occupant is unsatisfactory. For instance, the baggage of infant may slip out of the seat when the vehicle rolls, or is involved in an accident such as a car crash.